Love Kills
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: College bound Angela, recieves news that she has a brother she never met before. The only things she knows is what is on the papers. But what she doesn't know is that Jason is a Cerial Killer. And she has no change of survival. Or will she?
1. The Begining

**Three weeks ago my mom told me that she adopted me when I was younger. Apparently my biological mother couldn't take care of me because of my brother's Deformation. My mother had to be out there some where. I was determined to find her, as well as my twin brother. My adopted mother had no information on who she was, or what my brother's name was. All she knew was, that they lived near Camp Crystal Lake, and she often sent my brother there to learn social skills. **

**As I was driving, my mom called me. "Hello?" "Honey, I'm sorry about being so inconsiderate of you wanting to meet your family. I didn't tell you the name of your brother Because I was afraid that you would run away. His name is Jason Voorhees. I don't think you should go to that camp Hun. Something doesn't seem right about it." "I'm sorry mom, but this is what I need to do. I love you, I got to go I'm loosing you in this valley." **

**I kept driving and reached my destination, "Camp Crystal Lake: A little piece of heaven." Read the sign. It was shut down I guess, It looked like no one had been here in years. The cabins were run down, and the doors were practically off the hinges, and the ground was practically torn up from the campers, and buses that used to drop off young day campers.**

**Now just to look for my family…**

**Jason's POV **

Stupid girl. She comes alone, no one to even protect her. You don't know how easy this would be. It would be a 1,2,3 kill. What did she want here? And why alone? Were there people in that car? I would first watch her to see what she did. And if she did anything that I didn't like, she'd be dead within seconds.

**Angela's POV**

"Jason Voorhees?" I yelled as I walked through the campsite area. This was scary and regretted being here. But I had to be here. "Jason? Can you or your mother come here? My name is Angela Ghilds. I'd like to talk to you please?"

All of a sudden, a knife flew and nearly hit me in the skull, God now I was being hunted. "What the hell!" I started running to the car to get out of here. I got in, to see a masked man standing in the path of the car. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, God help me! The man just stood there, staring at me. I had a decision. Run him over, Or get out and run. I couldn't do either, I was to scared. I sat there shaking in my seat running the motor to see if he would get out of my path. He just stood there, with a blood stained Machete in his right hand.

Great someone has It out for me. Geez what did I do now! This is how I'm treated when I try to find my family? What are they going to tell my mother. That I had been killed by some animal probably, of course they wouldn't say it was a deranged killer.

Without thinking, I stepped out of the car. And stood right beside the door. I was confident and said, "Look, Buddy. I don't come here to cause harm. I come to look for my brother Jason Voorhees, and my mother."

**Jason's POV **

This girl was seriously treading thin ice, was she asking to be killed? And she's looking for me and mother. Sure she was, that's what they all say when they are scared of dying. _Jason, This girl's name is Angela. She is your sister, I gave her up for adoption when you were both born. I was a single mother and couldn't raise you both. Keep her, Jason. _I will mother, I will keep her.

I walked toward Angela and her eyes widened in fear, she didn't move. "Get away from me!" Great she just had to run, I just followed her, she wouldn't leave here. And if she did. I would find her and bring her back, one way or another.


	2. Together Forever

He was gone, so I decided to sit. Was he this slow? Maybe I should be quiet, if he here's just one sound, he could probably find me.

Just then, I heard a feared scream in the distance, I saw the same killer who had been chasing me through the woods. He had found someone in the cabin that was labeled "Wood bunk." Oh god, Oh god. What do I do!? He drug the girl by her ankle, and dropped her as soon as he found a good place.

He drew his machete, and put it in the air. I couldn't let this happen, He couldn't just kill her. "Hey! You!" His head swung around fast. I began walking towards him, and he did the same to me. When he got in reaching distance, I was about to run, but he grabbed my shoulder and threw me over his shoulder. "Help! Help me! Please somebody! Call the cops!"

All of a sudden I was in a dark shack like house. I was dropped on one of the two Cabin Beds.

"Who are you?" He was so silent.

**Jason's POV**

Was she expecting me to talk? This was my sister, I wanted to talk, but I couldn't, if she got scared then she would run away, and I do not want that.

"Please, oh…my… are you…. Jason Voorhees?" I nodded "I'd appreciate if you'd do more then just nod and stay silent."

At that request I shook my head back and fourth. I wouldn't talk to her. Not yet, at least.

"Fine, If you refuse to speak to me, Then I am just going to leave." She walked toward the door and began to open it, I walked over and shut the door. "Your never going to leave Angela. This is your new home, just accept it."

**Angela's POV**

Those words pierced through my skin like an arrow. "No, My home is in Laurel Highlands, Pennsylvania." he shook his head again. "Yes it is! I refuse to stay here for my whole life, I am graduating in a couple of weeks. I will stay for a while, to meet you and my mother, but after that I have to leave. You are welcome to visit my home any time, but bottom line, I can not stay."

"Obviously you don't understand, Angela. You came here, looking for me and my mother. Mother says that you shall never leave this camp. And mother is always correct. If you think you are leaving, then this might be hard on you. But bottom line, You. Are. Not. Leaving. Ever." So now he was copying what I was saying? Who even cares about that, my brother Jason Voorhees. Whom I have not seen my whole life. Says I will never leave this campsite, because his mother says I cant. I'm almost 18 and will not be bossed by my long lost brother of 18 years.

All of a sudden, I heard a car come through the site. Jason walked over and grabbed his machete. I was scared, I thought I had angered him, and he was done with me. But to my surprise, he walked right passed me, to the door. "And where are you going?"

He glanced over, "Fresh kill." Oh no…Did he mean? Oh I hope not. "You mean people?" he nodded. "Jason! No! I will not let you kill innocent Humans!"

**Jason's POV**

She's not going to let me? She Can't stop me from killing those vile sinners.

I began walking down the path, to find that she was following me. "Do you want to watch?" She looked at me in disgust "Of course not! Jason! What would mother say about this!" I looked at her, she just didn't understand why I did this. "Mother would tell me what way they are to be killed." "I don't see her around Jason! Maybe you should just stop killing, even if its just for one day!" Still not understanding me, Why was this so hard to take in? "Mother, is a voice in my head. I'm sure you've heard of the camp crystal lake killer? Yeah, Well that's me. Mother died, and now she tells me who to kill and how to kill them."

**Angela's POV**

She's dead… I hadn't known this. But he was not going to kill those teens just because they may or may not sin!

We walked right past the campfire. But no teens were there. I had a pretty good guess on what they were doing. But I didn't and couldn't say anything to Jason.

All of a sudden we saw a teenager. She was so familiar who was she? Oh my god. It was Ashley Oley, she was my best friend. And she was going to be killed by this insane physco that's apparently my brother! She saw me and yelled.

"Angela! I didn't know you were here." She came running. Don't Ash please don't. So I ran to her. And Jason stayed in the same position behind the tree.

"Ash, don't ask why, you need to get out of here. Like right now. I don't know how to explai-" I was left coughing on my words because Jason revealed himself.


	3. Guardian

**Hey everyone! This is my third chapter of Love Kills, I hope you like it. I would love it if you could review my story, and give me some ideas on how you think this story should end up to be! Well thank you, And Enjoy! ****J**

**Angela's POV continued**

He walked toward my friend with his machete in his hands. "No Jason!" My friend began to run, but she was stopped as she tripped over a human bone. Jason walked over to her, and laughed a evil laugh. "Jason! Enough! Don't kill her!" I hit his back, and he threw me back a bit.

He stepped on Ashley's hand full force and I heard some bones crack and snap. She winced out in pain. Was Jason going to torture me about her death? He then stabbed his machete deep into her left leg. Blood dripped everywhere, and began to start a small blood stream, that lead to my feet. My shoes were stained in my best friend's blood. With the last breath she made, she said to me. "Protect Kayla." Oh no, did she say Kayla? She brought her daughter to this camp!

I knelt down beside her, and took her okay hand, and said, "I will guard Kayla with my life." And that was true. Jason would not kill her. I would not allow that to happen. She smiled her very last smile, and her body fell limp. She stopped breathing, and turned pale. I cried into her blood shirt. "No! Ashley! Don't die, don't die!" It was no use, she was dead.

I stood up and walked over to Jason. Overcome with anger. "How could you? How could you kill her? Why Jason? Why!?" "She's the worst sinner of all of them." I just stood there close to him. I was not scared of my murderer brother, Jason Voorhees. I was so mad, I could've grabbed that machete and stabbed it through his mouth. "That's a lie Jason. That's a sick lie!" He shook his head. And I looked down at my dead friend. Her arm pointed at cabin 4 and I thought. Oh no, Kayla must be in there!

I ran to the cabin, Jason just watched me for a brief second, then was off to a cabin were he heard two teenagers.

I reached the cabin and saw Kayla sitting on the bed, with her knees up, feet flat of the bed. Her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head buried in them. She was so sweet, just a little four year old. When Ashley got pregnant with her, I swore to her, that I would never let her child get hurt. Ash dropped out of school to tend to her child. And I spent time with Kayla everyday after school hours. I was like her second mother. Now I would have to be here for her. Her mom was killed by a masked murderer and now, I felt as though it was my responsibility to ensure that she is always safe.

I sat beside her, and put my arm around her shoulder. "Its ok, Kayla. Its okay." I repeated to her. We heard teenagers screaming bloody murderer. Just then the door slammed open, and there stood Jason. Blood covered machete face down. Walking toward me and Kayla.

I stood up and walked to him. "No, I don't think so." he nodded and kept walking toward her. I ran to her, and covered her.

**Jason's POV**

I didn't know what Angela thought, but I was going to kill this little girl. _Jason, Spare the child. She is not a sinner yet. Save her. _


	4. Better off Dead

**Angela's POV**

He nodded his head, and pointed his machete out the door. This was obviously a sign that we had to get back to that hideous shack. I picked up Kayla. She was shaking, while she looked at the blood colored machete.

We reached the shack, and Kayla was sleeping in my hands. I carefully set her down on the bed and pulled the blankets to cover her. "What were you thinking out there? That you could just kill an innocent child!" Jason shook his head. "Everyone is a sinner in my eyes. Mother told me to keep her, and I do what my mother says." I was angry now, Everyone a sinner? What about me? I had done numerous things that were sinful in my past.

"Yeah Jason, Everyone sins, You sin." He nodded. "Yes but only because I have to sin." He just didn't understand. And he never would. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight." He walked down into the deep dark tunnels to sharpen that machete. I quietly fell asleep next to Kayla, I didn't want to wake her. She needed all the sleep she could get.

**Jason's POV**

I knew I sinned, I knew mother sinned, I knew that my whole family sinned at some point in their lives. I just refused to believe any of it.

Now that the child lived in the shack, she would need a bed of her own. I would get her a bed from one of the cabins. A clean bed. One that hasn't been sinned upon. This child was bound to try to run off. But all the good that will do, I know everywhere in this camp. I know every single cabin, I know every path. I know every bush. She may be able to have the ability to run, But she will not be able to hide… Long.

However I would never kill the child. Mother said she was a good child, and not one of those evil little brats that had drowned me. Normally mother would've gave me consent to kill these vile creatures. But there was something about this child that would pull me back from it. Was it that Angela seemed to love her? Or was it that my mother knew of her past?

I thought about everything as I walked to the cabin labeled "Oak Bunk."

**Angela's POV **

I woke up to find Kayla staring out the dirty window.

"Mommy is dead." She said quietly not taking her eyes off the window. "Kay…" She cut me off. "He killed her." I began to tear at the thought of loosing my best friend. And how Kayla would grow up without a mother… no she wouldn't, I would be her mother. Of course I couldn't replace her. But I loved Kayla as my own. "Everything is going to be alright Kayla. Just have a little faith." She glanced over then looked right back at the window. "I can't, she was my mom. She's never coming back because that murder holds a grudge against every person that comes here. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve to be treated like that." Kayla was right. Her mom did not deserve to die, and especially not the way that she was killed.

"I wish it would've been me. It could have saved her." No, She can't think like that. "No, Kayla. Nothing could've saved her, or Bruce, Or Jamie, or Crystal, or Peter. No one is safe. When they enter the camp. They are destined to die. And Jason makes sure that is how it works out."

All of a sudden, the door opened, and Jason stood there carrying a child sized bed into the shack. I knew it was for Kayla. "Jason, I'm going to take Kayla down to the lake, to fish for something to eat for lunch." Jason looked at me sternly. "Not unless you and the child eat." His voice was dark and low. He then handed me already made food from his last victims of death.

Just then I heard Kayla whisper to me, "I will never forgive or trust this man." And I nodded.


	5. Just a Little Longer

Hey Guys, Just to let you know, this chapter Skips into the future. It will show some of Kayla's POV as well as Jason and Angela. I hope you like it. There's going to be much more Kayla from now on. If you have any ideas on how I can make this story better, then just Review!

_11 years later_

**Kayla's POV**

I'd been trapped in this hell whole for years. 11 to be exact. I was already 15. Hard to believe, it seems like only yesterday I was 4 and just brought to this camp.

I said I would never forgive or trust Jason, and I was true to my word. Although he hadn't hurt me yet. I would still never let him persuade me to forget what he had done. And he continued to do it. Every week a group of teenagers would come and I would have to listen to their screams of pain and terror. Some got it worse then others. And others were shown a little mercy.

Me and Angela had listened to that for over 11 years. It was horrible. You'd think that after me being traumatized by the death of my mother, that he'd stop this killing nonsense. Well if that's what you think, then your wrong. He did the exact opposite. Killed more and more and more.

I reached the shack and saw Angela lying in bed. "How are you feeling?" "Same old Same old. I feel weaker then yesterday. But that's what's to be expected." "Come on, we should get you something to eat." I helped her out of bed and got her in the wheelchair.

**Angela's POV**

I had been diagnosed with Leukemia one year ago. And everyday I got weaker and weaker. I knew there'd come a day, when I passed on, and Kayla would have to live here alone with Jason. Of course she'd never be alone. I would be watching her always. But my living conditions would be better.

I can't say that Jason didn't help with my disease, he got me a more comfortable mattress, and pillow. And he also cleaned up the shack, since I could go anywhere without anyone's help. I couldn't even simply eat without having to be lifted into the chair. Death was coming closer everyday. But I knew God would protect me.

"I love you Kayla." "I love you to mom." She started calling me mom about three months after being kidnapped by Jason. "Where is Jason?" I said weakly. "He went out to get some more food to stock up on. Mom we have been doing good on food." I found enough muscles to make a smile. "That's great, we were in need of food."

She touched my forehead again. "Oh no, mom your burning up, time for medicine."

**Jason's POV**

Angela? Going to die? When? Where? How? Well I knew how, but I couldn't let this happen. Not to Kayla. I couldn't raise this child. And even if I could. I loved Angela. She was my only sister. And I needed her.

As I thought about this, I heard two teenagers walking toward a cabin. And I followed them.


	6. Let the games begin!

**Jason's POV**

From the second that I had to bury Angela.. I knew that this new life wouldn't be the same. Although I hadn't known her my whole life, I felt that we were closer then any average siblings.

I killed more gruesomely now. More blood was shed everyday, and this did not make Kayla happy. She hated me. And she told me that everyday. Why did I deal with this little brat? Because obviously she was good. She would sit on her bed for hours, staring at the wall with a blank expression. I could only imagine what Angela thought of me now. Wherever she was.

I heard foot steps and quickly walked behind a tree. I watched a boy walk over to the lake, where there were three other teenagers. As I watched, I noticed a familiar face. Kayla. She was sitting on the dock, legs sitting in the warm water. I saw him walk quicker towards the lake, I got the reaction that he had seen Kayla, and was going to talk to her. I listened. "Your Kayla? The one that mysteriously disappeared.. Mother killed? 11 years ago?" "That'd be me." His jaw dropped. "Why are you hanging here? Why not just go back?" "I can't. That's the thing. If I could.. don't you think I would?" He looked confused. "Who says you can't." She drank out of a bottle that he handed her. "A deranged psycho path. He kills people. I guess it's better if I don't leave. But hey. It's like I'm already dead. It's like a living nightmare, that you can't wake up from. The scream's of terror are stomach turning. And the dead bodies are enough to make you puke for 2 hours straight. Your probably next. If I were you." She stumbled as she got up. "I'd definitely hit the road. Cause, your alright. And it'd be a shame." "I don't think you should drink any more. Your only fifteen and your already stumbling." "I'm a big girl now." She walked away, tripping over herself.

**Kayla's POV**

I was dead drunk. And I knew it. I couldn't even see the path ahead of me. But as I kept walking, I found myself standing right in front of Jason. I couldn't see him clearly. But his smell was horrid. And I could see the blood. "Jason. Move." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started screaming, kicking and doing all I could. I thought by now, he'd know. I didn't like to be touched, by anyone. It was then I realized I still had the beer bottle in my hand. I lifted it and smashed it against his back. I was dropped on my behind. He lifted out the machete in put it within touching distance of my face. "I advise you not to do that." "I advise you to bite me." His eye's flared with rage. He threw me up again. This time, I was almost completely unconscious, because I was drunk. I couldn't really move. So I drifted into a deep slumber.

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of Jason sharpening a machete. I tried to move my hands to wipe my face. But I couldn't. That's when I noticed the chains. "Your kidding." "Nope." he walked through the room. "I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" He was ignoring me. "Oh don't you dare ignore me! You cant ignore me! I'll make your life miserable." "It was only for last night. Shut up." I glared at him. "I was drunk. What do you expect?" He glanced up from unlocking the chains. "A little respect." "Well you'll have to EARN my respect. But that's pretty much out of the picture isn't it big boy?" I poked his stomach. "Do you want to get out of these chains? And second do not touch me." "Who was that boy?" "What boy?" he looked at me then the chains. "Oh. I don't know. A camper. He offered me beer and I took it." "Your much to young to drink beer." "And your much to old to hold little girls hostage." all of a sudden rocks where being tossed at the window and my name was being called. "Go and see who it is. Then I'll attack." "Uh how bout no? Just let _me _handle this." "Well if I let you do that, then you'll fail." I ran out the door and pushed the boy. "What the hell!" he cut me off. And grabbed my wrist. "Get out of here! Like now!" I whispered, in my whispering slash screaming tone. "And let you die? No that's not right." he began pulling me. "Look I think it's sweet that your trying to be the hero. But I don't know you. And I don't trust you." "Kay? You don't remember me?" "I don't remember anyone." "Not that you'll remember but it's Jimmy. Our parents were great friends and I always swore to you that I'd never allow you to get hurt." "Jimmy?"

Then it hit me, it all came back. I looked into his deep blue eyes. And remembered. I remembered us. "You have to get out. NOW!" I pushed him back. "No." He tossed me over his shoulder and began for the SUV. I fell down. This time on my back, making an 'oof' noise. "Oh god. I'm sorry." He put his hand down, but I brushed it away. "Look. Now is not the time to say your sorry. Now is the time. To get your ass in that van. And drive away. I don't care where. I don't care how. Just GO somewhere." I know I was being a little mean, I didn't care. He had to leave. "Not unless you go with me." "He'll just track me down! JUST LEAVE!" I stomped on the ground. "Why are you so insisting that I leave?" "Because.." "Because why?" I rolled my eyes. "Damn it! Just go!" "No, why do you want me to be safe to bad?" "Because I just do." I crossed my arms. "It's not that simple." "I care about you to much, okay?" "Hmm?" "I care about you! You were always there! When I fell, you helped me up. When I cried, you made me laugh. When I got made fun of, you were my best friend. When I was all alone and scared, you comforted me." I began to tear, so I turned away. Then I finished. "I really care about you. And if you get hurt… I just cant let you!" he held out his arms, and I embraced him, he stroked my hair. We stopped embracing, Then he climbed in his big SUV, and drove off. Just like that. My first love. Gone.

**Jason's POV**

I watched her stand there. Shooing him off. I swear if he comes back. He'll be dead meat. I walked out of the bushes, over to where she stood. And through her over my shoulder. "Jason stop. Leave me alone." "He'll be dead." "NO!" she squirmed her.

And alas. The game begins.


	7. The Nightmare

Kayla's POV

**I glanced out the window. And I saw the most bizarre thing ever. Angela was standing at the dock. Facing me. Her eyes were a confused color. Almost like they wouldn't settle. Now I know.. Hallucinations. I don't know though. I've seen her everyday since last week, when Jimmy left, and Jason started a killing spree.. Again. What was different about this? He was after my Jimmy. **

**I heard a scream. "Oh god. Please no!" It was a young girl, probably my age, yelling at Jason who was bashing a rock repeatedly into his head. I walked out, but it was different this time, Jason had left his machete in the shack, so I came out, weapon in hand.. "NO NO!" I walked quietly and motioned for the girl to shut up. And that's when I lunged at him. The machete went through the boys body. "Oh my.." I lunged again. Jason smacked me, and the machete hit the tip of his steel toed boot. "COME ON!" I got up, and pushed it towards him. My eyes were closed. And I felt an odd warm liquid on my hand. Blood oozed. But it wasn't mine. It was the boy's. I dropped the machete. And ran to the boy. "Oh god. RUN GIRL RUN!" Jason picked up the machete, but the girl just kept standing there to. "You just killed my love. You now kill me." She sounded serious. So he stabbed the machete through her stomach. And she fell over. On her face, to be exact. And blood was literally forming in large puddles below my feet. "Back. To. Shack. Now." "Yes, my king." I said, angrily. "That boy's coming." He grinned. "No." "Oh But he is. And you two just made this the funnest killing game for me. I wont stop till he dies." I rolled my eyes. "What cant it be any more original?" "This is the most original I've ever done." I went to the house and took out the pocket knife that I'd found while diving through the lake. I put it towards my wrist, and slit it. The blood came out. I flinched at the sight of my own blood. **

**I ran to the sink and washed my hand for a while. Although this water was brown, it was better then nothing. The cut burned as I put an old bandage on it. God I'm so dumb. Whoever knew this was possible? Being this dumb. Jason came in and took my hand. He looked up at me in that, 'are you freaking crazy?' look. answer to that Jason.. Yes. Yes I am crazy. He pulled off the bandage. And pulled out a first aid kit. He gingerly cleansed the wound with a cotton ball. He then put ointment on it. It burned like hell, but he signaled for me not to wipe it off, so I didn't. In about 3 minutes, he placed a thicker bandage to the wound. "That should do." "Why are you being so nice to me?" "Because, its not you I'm after. It's him." He continued putting pressure on the bandage. "Jason, No don't kill him" "Will you shut the hell up? You're the one who gave yourself this damn cut." "I know it was stupid." he stomped his foot. "Sorry." **

"**Can I go get a shower?" He nodded then got me a towel and a wash cloth. "Thank you." he nodded again. When I got out, I went to the mirror to dry my face. It was foggy, so I wiped it. But the reflection I saw wasn't me. It was Angela. And her face was worried. With that, she disappeared. **

"**You might want to get to bed sometime soon." I sighed. "And why's that?" "You haven't had much sleep lately." I rolled my eyes. "As if you really cared." "I do, Kayla." I glared at him. "You don't know the definition of care!" He didn't answer so I went on. "You will never love! You will never be a good person! You don't know how to be nice! Everything you do Is for a freaking voice in your head! That you say is your mom!" "Kayla.." I stomped my foot. "You're a killer, a satin on earth! You don't deserve to be living on it! And ever since I was a little girl. I always said, 'I will never trust him.' And you know what!? I don't! I will never trust you. I will never like you. As far as I'm concerned, are a total enemies." He glared back. "Is that the relationship you want? Enemies?" my heart beat fast. "Yes. We'll never be friends. Never." He cracked his neck. "Well if it's enemies you want. Enemies you shall get. But I wont hurt you, Kayla. I will never ever hurt you." I walked and threw myself into bed. **

**(Kayla's Dream) **

"**NO!" the machete sliced his leg. Blood poured, screams were blood curdling. There were five piles of dead corpses. All lined up. He pulled the machete back and ran it threw my loves stomach. A last gasp of air escaped. I tried to run to him, but I was stopped by two large disfigured men. "JIMMY!" Jason looked up at me, and began walking towards me. I quickly ran the other way. As fast as I could. "HELP!" I kept running, and lost Jason and the others in the woods. I ran back to Jimmy. **

**His corpse was dead. I put my arms on his head. "Jimmy!? Jimmy!? Please, Please!" But it was to late. Jason had done it. He had killed him. He had ruined everything. They had said. The game is over. It will all be normal. Jason is gone. But they had lied! They had lied about everything. Everything was gone. Hope was lost. I heard a branch crack, and I looked over. I was crying. "Get away from me!" he looked down at me. "I will never hurt you." **

**(End of Kayla's dream) **

**I woke up It all felt so real. Like I was actually there. This was the scariest nightmare I have ever had. And I would now watch out for Jason and protect Jimmy with everything I had. Which wasn't much. But it would work.**

**Jason Vorhees would be no more.**


End file.
